


Bubbly Rose

by underwaterescape



Category: RWBY
Genre: Corruption, Drowning, F/F, Futanari, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwaterescape/pseuds/underwaterescape
Summary: After kidnapping the blonde's sister, Neo tries to turn Ruby into a sex slave using the pool at her disposal. She may use it to avoid making a mess, but the same could not be said for the girl.





	Bubbly Rose

Ruby could feel her heart beating so fast due to anxiety. A black cloth wrapped around her eyes while someone lead her to wherever they’re going. Her hands were held behind her back by the person shoving her along. Without her scythe and any indications to her whereabouts, she has no real chance of escape.

“W-Where are you taking me?” she tried to ask. The young girl got no response except for the shove that made her stumble forward. Ruby frowned at this, but decided to keep on going. Despite being blinded, she could feel her feet touching cool marble. When her kidnapper shoved her, she felt it on her bare back.

Her face turned red at the thought of being mostly naked in front of her abductor. Ruby squeaked when she felt a hand lightly spank her plump butt before it caressed it. Her body jerked back when her kidnapper stopped her from moving by tugging on her hands.

Her blindfolds came undone, revealing an indoor pool with lights on the ceiling as well as inside the pool. The walls and ceiling were a pristine white color, but they lacked any windows to reveal where she was.

Now that she had her vision back, Ruby looked at herself to see that she’s wearing a red bikini.

Turning around to face her abductor after her arms were released, Ruby’s eyes widened to see Neo in a pink bikini with brown outline. Looking further down, her face turned red as she gasped when she saw a bulge on her crotch.

The futanari ice cream girl licked her lips as she took in Ruby’s frightened expression. To think she gets to have the blonde’s sister all to herself. That cute round face will look even cuter when they’re in the pool.

“What’s going on!? What do you want with me!?” Why do you have-“ Ruby was cut off in the middle of her rant when Neo tackled her and launched the two of them into the pool. Ruby took a quick breath before she breached the surface along with Neo.

The mute girl dove straight to the bottom with the redhead still wrapped in her arms, staring at her face with delight. Ruby grunted a few bubbles out when her back hit the bottom, scared of whatever Neo has planned.

The ice cream girl sat on Ruby’s stomach with her legs wrapped around her arms to prevent escape. All the girl could do now was flail her legs around in futility.

For some time, Neo did nothing but stare at Ruby as she tried to hold her breath as tiny bubbles trickled out of her mouth. She knew she could hold it far longer than her victim. After all, she trained her lungs for just this occasion.

Fear was starting to sink into Ruby as her cheeks were puffing up with stale air. She made cute whining noises that were music to Neo’s ears. It makes her curious as to what other sounds she could make.

‘I… can’t... hold it…’ Ruby’s face was scrunched up as she fought the urge to breathe. Neo ripped Ruby’s top off to reveal her modest breasts before her tongue protruded out and licked her nipple, causing the girl to moan some bubbles. Neo wrapped her lips around it and started to suck on it, which was slowly breaking down Ruby’s struggle.

It was great to see the girl squirm beneath her, begging to get a sip of air. Her hand went into the bottom piece of her bikini, rubbing her pussy to feel something slick. Neo smiled around the nipple she’s latched onto at the thought of this naughty girl getting turned on so easily. She must be doing a good job, so she’ll kick it up a notch by biting down on the girl’s nipple.

Ruby caved in from the pain and spewed her air out in seconds. She started to struggle even harder in a desperate attempt to reach the surface. Neo remained on top of her as her eyes pleaded for mercy, her girlcock growing hard when Ruby started to gurgle down water only to go into a coughing fit.

The sadistic futanari finally got off the girl and watched as the blue-faced Ruby tried to swim back up for air, swallowing water all the while. The ascent was slow with how much water she took in, but Ruby managed to breach the surface and spewed out so much of the liquid. The girl paddled her way to the edge and grabbed it in a death grip as she coughed every time she tried to breathe. When she finally cleared out her lungs and panted for breath, Neo resurfaced and climbed out without looking exhausted. The mute picks up a tablet off the table and started to type things.

Finishing the message, Neo turned it to Ruby.

‘Here is how things are going to work. You’re going to be my sex slave and pleasure me while we’re in the water. You are to address to me as mistress and you will do whatever I want you to do without question. You are not to pleasure yourself, nor cum unless it was by me. Break any of these rules or disobey me, and… well I don’t think I need to give another demonstration. Understand?’ was what the message said.

The silver eyed girl audibly gulped at the punishment that she endured. Knowing that this woman took down Yang so easily quelled any thought of escape. If Neo was dead set on making her a sex slave, she must have all sorts of security measures to prevent her from running away.

“Y-yes… mistress.” Ruby said in a quiet tone. Neo smirked at the young girl, happy with how quickly she realized her place and adapted to the rules. Fear was a great tool to use after all.

She slid her bikini down her legs, putting her futa cock on display for Ruby to see. The girl squeaked at the sight of her throbbing erection until she saw Neo pointing at it and sucked on her fingers. It took some time for Ruby to put two and two together, but her face went bright red when she figured out what she wanted.

Ruby tried to hoist herself out of the pool, but Neo’s foot pressed her back down as the woman typed another message before turning it to her.

‘All manners of sex will only occur underwater, so there won’t be a mess to clean up. You either hold your breath long enough, or drown trying.’ Was the message. Ruby paled at the demand as Neo placed the tablet back on the table and grabbed a small breathing device. She hopped into the pool once she fitted it in her mouth, prompting Ruby to follow her. The girl took a few deep breaths before she went under.

Ruby contemplated on how to do it properly when she caught up to Neo near the bottom. She recalled watching some of Yang’s porn on her scroll, but that’s all she has to go on. It’s safe to assume that she’ll get to breathe when she makes Neo feel good. The faster she does it, the less she has to worry about drowning.

Now face to face with Neo’s cock, Ruby grabbed the base of her shaft with one hand and stroked it in a steady pace. She leaned her head in and took the tip into her mouth, sealing her lips over it to prevent water from sneaking in. Her tongue lapped at the cock as she slowly bobbed her head to take more in.

Neo grinned at the cute girl as silver eyes stared up at her with a mouth full of cock, trying to gauge her reaction. But the pleasure she was feeling wasn’t good enough since Ruby is taking her time adjusting. So the ice cream girl decided to speed things up by grabbing Ruby’s head and driving her shaft into her throat.

Ruby gagged as the futa’s dick hit the back of her throat, letting out a large burst of air. Her eyes widened in panic as her hands pushed against Neo’s thighs to free herself. Her captor paid no mind to her struggles as she moaned into her regulator.

The pleasure Neo was feeling was unreal as Ruby’s tight throat just kept squeezing down on her shaft. She’ll take care of her slave later. The girl’s hands left her thighs when she realized that Neo wasn’t going to budge. Instead, she clutched her neck with one hand and squeezed hard to tighten her throat while her other hand massaged Neo’s balls. Air bubbles were flowing out of her lips through her moaning while her tongue rubbed the underside of Neo’s cock, recalling all the tricks the girls in the videos used.

‘Need… air.’ Ruby’s eyes clenched shut as her lungs burned. She tries to fool herself into thinking that the thing clogging her throat will give her the oxygen she sorely needs. Oh, who was she kidding? All of Yang’s porn already showed what happens.

The futanari’s dick twitched inside her mouth, cluing her in on the upcoming climax. The girl braced herself for the torrent of cum and swallowed to massage her shaft. Neo groaned as she unleashed her semen down Ruby’s throat, admiring the girl’s fine legs as they flailed. Her grip slackened when she finished, giving Ruby the chance to pull herself off and swim up to the surface.

Her face was only a foot from the surface when she felt a tug on her ankles. Looking down, Neo had a wicked grin as she pulled her back down. Ruby pointed at her puffy cheeks and then to the surface, trying to signal that she needs to breathe.

Neo wanted to play some more with the girl despite her pleas. She pulled the girl down enough to face Ruby’s crotch, hugging her hips to anchor her down. Ruby whimpered as her tormentor grabbed a handful of her ass cheeks, giving firm squeezes to her shapely rear.

Neo glanced up to see Ruby covering her mouth with her hands, straining to hold her breath. She took a breath from her small regulator and spat it out of her mouth towards her sex slave. As soon as Ruby cracked an eye open to see it, her arms flailed to try catch the one thing that’ll save her from drowning. Just as she got a tight hold on it, Neo drew a long lick over her bikini-clad pussy.

Whatever air that was stored in her cheeks was let loose as she gasped at the pleasurable sensation. Ruby gurgled on water for a bit before she managed to shove the breathing device into her mouth and sucked in huge gulps of air. The darkness in her vision dissipated as the burning in her lungs subsided, much to her relief. Who knew that air would taste so good after going without it for so long?

While she was distracted, Neo slid the bottom half of her bikini off. Loving the sight of her pussy, Neo placed her head in between her legs and blew bubbles at her folds, earning moans from Ruby. The girl squirmed as Neo purged her lungs to tickle her clit.

Running low on air, Neo pulled Ruby further down until they were face to face. The ice cream girl pointed at her lips to send a signal, which Ruby caught on and took the regulator out to hand it over.

Neo had a deadpanned expression on her face as she slapped the regulator out of her hand. She gripped the sides of Ruby’s head, tilted her own, and slammed her lips into her in a searing kiss. Caught off guard, Ruby blushed until she figured out what Neo was meaning. The silver eyed girl opened her mouth to blow her own air into Neo, all while the latter sucks it down.

Even though Ruby shared as much air as she could, Neo kept their lips locked and sucked more oxygen out of her. Her eyes went wide as her air supply dwindled while Neo siphoned the air out of her. Said woman grinned into the kiss when Ruby realized her intentions. Her hands made sure that Ruby was stuck like this as the head of her cock was aimed at her cunt.

‘Please… no more, mistress. I’m… going to drown.’ Ruby felt the familiar pain in her lungs by the time Neo broke the kiss, her vision going blurry. Ruby’s half lidded eyes soon shot wide open in a scream of ecstasy when Neo plunged her shaft into the girl’s velvety folds.

Neo hummed at how tight she is as she watched Ruby lose her air in a rush. At this point, the lack of air should be ramping up the pleasure that Ruby’s feeling. The young girl couldn’t bear the pain and gasped for a breath that won’t come to her.

“Gulp!” Ruby could feel the burning in her lungs fade slightly as she swallowed a mouthful of water. Neo, however, just continued to pound her pussy with her futa cock while Ruby’s lungs filled with water. She soon felt something that wasn’t water bathe her cock as she drove it in.

‘Oh my~. She seems to like this.’ She thought as she caressed her slave’s cheeks, a blue blush visible on her face as she sucked in more water. When her eyes rolled back, Neo knew she had to hurry up and flood her womb with cum. A few more pumps later and her hot sperm came inside Ruby, but she made no visible reaction to it.

Neo wrapped an arm around the drowned Rose and surfaced with her. After bringing the two to the marble floor, Neo looked Ruby over to see she’s not breathing.

‘Oops… I think I overdone it.’ Neo rubbed her head sheepishly. Guess she should’ve expected this to happen after everything she did. Although, she won’t deny that Ruby was an amazing cocksleeve.

The ice cream futa prepared Ruby for CPR, making a mental note to consider training her slave to hold her breath for extended periods of time, as well as her resistance to the pleasure. She doesn’t want to break her new toy so soon because she couldn’t hold back her moans or screams. Guess she didn’t think that far ahead.

Just thinking on how to train the little rose has Neo’s cock throbbing.

A couple weeks later…

It may have been a chore to gather all the training equipment she needed, but it was necessary if she wanted her sex slave to last longer. Right now, Neo was sitting on the edge of the pull and looking down to where Ruby was. Said girl was completely nude and bound to a thick metal pole by chains, all of it held up by a crane above the surface.

Ruby clenched her eyes shut and puffed her cheeks as the vibrator in her vagina was still on, enduring the pain and the pleasure. Few bubbles trickle out on occasion, but she held on. Even when Neo turned up the vibrator, all that came out of her lips was a small burst of bubbles.

Neo grinned at the results she’s produced as she glanced at her stopwatch. Guess she could hoist her fuckable slave out of the water now. Ruby has been the model example of an obedient slave after all.

Chains moved up until the bound girl rose above the water, taking a huge gasp of air into her lungs. Ruby panted for breath before she stared at Neo with eyes full of lust.

“How did I do, mistress? I didn’t cum, just like you told me to.” Ruby cheered, earning a giggle from her mistress. While it was unexpected that her slave adopted the mentality of an eager puppy, it was still welcomed. After some time, the torture Neo puts her through could hardly be called torture now. Hell, she can’t even bring herself to nearly drown such an adorable pet.

Maybe she’s grown soft? That would explain why she’s become more lenient, even going as far as to hear out any requests from the girl.

Turning the crane until Ruby was over the floor, Neo pets the girl’s head to signal approval as she removed the vibrator. Ruby’s lung capacity is starting to rival her own, and sudden bursts of pleasure don’t force as much air out as usual. Even with all that, Ruby doesn’t use this against her master.

“Do I get any cream for being a good puppy?” Ruby asked, using the cutest expression she could muster. Any time she wants something, she always made a request for it instead of demand it. She tries her best to stay on Neo’s good side in order for her to be generous enough comply with her request.

Neo smirked at the girl, almost forgetting that she’s addicted to her ’cream’. That might also contribute to the reason why Ruby lost her will to escape. She’s smart enough to realize that if she did, she won’t get any more delicious cream.

Neo lets Ruby down to the floor and signals her to follow, which Ruby complied with a skip in her step. Although it was confusing as to why she’s not getting it in the pool like the many times before. Leaving the room she’s been most familiar with, Ruby follows her master through the halls while drinking in the sights. To think that she was once a scared girl being dragged through these very halls.

The two reached another door and entered the room on the other side. Ruby gasped at the sight of the bathroom she’s in. Sure there was one in the indoor pool area, but it was nothing like this. Everything looked so clean and pristine. It had a large bathtub in the center of the room, a stand in shower in one corner, a row of sinks on the other side with a shelf full of bath products.

But what caught her attention the most was what the bathtub was filled with. The white liquid convinced Ruby to approach it and taste it to be sure. She cupped a bit of it in her hands and brought it to her lips to take a sip. Despite having an idea as to what it was by how thick it felt or its smell, she was able to confirm it by its taste.

“You made an actual cumbath!? How?” Ruby wondered in amazement. It must’ve taken a lot of loads to fill it up. When she turned to her master, Neo already had a message to read.

‘I have my ways. You wanted your cream, well there it is. Once you had your fun, your joining me in the shower.’ Neo ordered. Ruby squealed in delight before she climbed into the tub full of cum. She sunk into the tub until her head was the only thing above the surface. Ruby licked her lips before dunking herself into the cumbath.

Meanwhile, Neo stood and watched to make sure her pet didn’t drown herself like an idiot. After discovering her drowning fetish, there have been times where Ruby happily blew all her air out and sucked in water to enjoy the amplified pleasure. As much as she liked to watch, Neo still had to drag Ruby out of the water herself.

Bubbles surfaced in the cumbath as Ruby held her breath under the white liquid. Being covered in cum felt a bit better than being submerged in water. If she drowns in cum, she’ll at least be drinking something tasty. The downside is that she can’t open her eyes lest the cum stings them, and her mistress won’t be pleased with her drowning herself. The girl playfully clutched her neck and opened her mouth with a smile to let the cum in.

She stored as much semen as her mouth allowed and sealed her lips shut, her cheeks puffed to the max and filled with jizz. Her hands reached out to the sides of the tub and pulled herself above the surface. When she wiped off the cum on her eyes, she opened them to see Neo looking at her in amusement. Her neck quivered as she swallowed everything in her mouth while giving her mistress a show, which seems to be working if Neo’s twitching cock says anything.

Ruby was left panting after drinking it all, strings of cum still on her lips. After spending a few minutes in the tub, the girl climbed out of the tub and headed straight to the stand in shower. Neo shook her head as she saw her pet leave footprints on the floor before joining Ruby in the shower.

She turns the knob and lets the water coming out of the shower head cascade on Ruby, washing away all the cum that Ruby was covered in. Ruby simply stood there as it happened, pouting when she realized that she can’t do anything here. No sex was allowed unless it was underwater, and she couldn’t pleasure herself.

Neo cupped the sad puppy’s cheeks and kissed her as the cum went down the drain. The futa girl cracked an eye open and reached over the girl’s shoulder to press a button. An audible click was heard as the glass door locked itself. Ruby was confused by this until she noticed the shower stopped.

“What’s going on?” she wondered. She felt her ankles get wet and looked down to see this small space was filling up. Ruby gasped at this and turned to Neo, who grinned at her. The door was locked, and water was coming out of the drain at an alarming rate. At this rate, the stand in shower will be completely filled with water. And then…

Ruby beamed as she connected the dots. Looks like she’ll get to have sex with her mistress after all. She waited patiently until the water rose to their necks. Meanwhile, Neo smirked as she remembered that there was one more hole she left untouched.

The woman turns Ruby around and aims the head of her cock toward her asshole. Ruby squeaked at the object rubbing against her butthole. She propped her hands against the wall and took a huge breath before dunking herself, making sure Neo was the only one breathing air. Neo grabbed her hips and pulled her slave into her cock, twisting and turning to get it deeper into her backdoor.

Ruby bit her lower lip as her asshole tried to make way for her master’s cock. In a burst of strength, her mistress forced her dick in all the way, making her scream her air out in pain and pleasure. The rod buried into her butt then pumped in and out, making her lose oxygen little by little. Ruby’s body leaned back to her mistress, allowing Neo to reach around and grope her boobs.

Neo just kept pounding Ruby in as the girl became a moaning mess that only made more bubbles blossom out of the girl’s mouth. Ruby looked up to see that the water filled every inch of the small space they’re in, while watching her bubbles flow up to the roof.

Soon her lungs went dry, leaving Ruby breathless. Unlike the first day here, she embraced the feeling without fear. She opens her mouth with a smile and starts to gulp down water to quell the fire in her lungs.

‘Oh dust, I’m drowning! It feels so good~!’ Ruby’s face ported a blue blush from the lack of air as she kept breathing water. She started to pass out when she felt warmth flood inside her butthole, bringing herself to a climax and squirting her juices into the water.

During that time, Neo pushed the button again to start draining the water. As soon as she saw the surface, she sprung up to the surface with her pet in tow. The mistress gasped for breath while water was flowing out of Ruby’s mouth, her eyes unfocused.

“Aww, my pet passed out again.” Neo pouted at the unconscious girl she’s holding, concluding that it was from doing anal for the first time. When the water drained, the door unlocked itself and allowed her to leave its confines to perform CPR. After a bit, Ruby spewed water out and turned to her side as she coughed out the liquid.

“Can we… do that… again?” Ruby asked her mistress between breaths. Unfortunately, Neo shook her head and leaned her cheeks on her hands, signaling that she wants to sleep. Ruby frowned at her denied request, but complied with Neo’s wishes. She won’t ever speak out against her master’s wishes. When the girl sat up, Neo pointed at the footprints that Ruby left with her cum-stained feet while licking her lips.

Ruby nodded at the command that Neo tried to relay and crawled to the footprints before leaning down to clean the mess with her tongue. Knowing that her master is watching, she shook her ass in front of the woman. Ruby yelped when Neo walked up to her and spanked her rear, which told her to get a move on. It didn’t mean that Neo would stop groping her ass cheeks as she did her work.

‘Dust, do I love her ass!’ Neo thought.

When she finished cleaning, the ice cream girl crouched down to give her a piggyback ride. Once she got on, Neo stood up and held the girl up by her ass, squeezing it on occasion. As Ruby got comfortable by nestling her head in the crook of her neck, Neo left for the bedroom they shared as she made a metal schedule for their future activities.

There was so many things she can think of, but at least she has a willing pet to do them with.


End file.
